A development object of a typical brassiere is to provide external beauty and improve comfort, and recently, a brassier manufactured based on a principle of an air bag and simultaneously using an attached insertion material has been recently developed to receive responses of women having the small breasts, and various products, such as a brassier for collecting the breasts inward or supporting up breasts, have been substantially released. Further, a brassier made of a mesh has also come to the market, but nipples protrude from upper clothes to the outside and are recognized, so that general women cannot frequently wear the brassier made of the mesh.
The various on-sale brassieres pursue beauty in a design and comfort, but have a problem in that ventilation is poor, nipples are pressed, and sweat is not smoothly discharged, except for a brassiere made of a mesh. The aforementioned problems may be reduced in a brassiere made of a mesh as a matter of course, but the brassiere made of the mesh creates an excessively erotic atmosphere, so that the brassiere made of the mesh is difficult to be generalized, and the brassiere made of the mesh also presses the breasts, so that it is impossible to desirably solve the press applied to the nipples.
In this respect, a brassiere, which is formed with recessed parts provided with spaces, into which nipples are insertable, at inner sides thereof by performing a press operation on vertexes of cups or pads to allow the nipples to be positioned inside the recessed parts when a woman wears the brassiere and release the press of the nipples, has been conceived, but when a woman wears upper clothes, the protruding parts also press the nipples, so that the conceived brassier cannot substantially release a depression of the nipples and cannot discharge sweat on the nipples and the breasts well.